Everything didn't go as planned
by FujoShizaya
Summary: When Byakuran has planned to kidnap Tsuna and use him as he want's but then everything suddenly turns upside down. Reted M for reason. Pairing is 27100 so the Tsuna is seme. Sorry for the bad summary.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _KHR_ or the _characters_ they belongs to Akira Amano the creator of the _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_  
**Fanfic made by:** Akari Yukimura (No stealing!)  
**Warnings:** Contains YAOI! (_BoyxBoy_) don't like don't read + foul language, blood and **_rape!_**  
**Pairing(s):** 27100 (_Tsuna x Byakuran_) and YES TSUNA IS SEME!

* * *

**EVERYTING DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED  
**

Byakuran was planned everything beforehead. He was planning to _kidnap_ Tsuna in his base and lure out the other Vongola guardians so he could win without using too much time to crush those _fleas_. And then on the day when the Vongola base was on chaos Byakuran got what he wanted, and that was _Tsuna_! He kidnapped him and left the other Vongola guardians to fight with his soldiers.

When Tsuna finally opened his eyes he was on the white large bed in a white room. Tsuna looked around but stopped when he saw a vase where was _white flowers_.

"_White Anemone_" Byakuran smiled at Tsuna and took one marshmallow in his mouth.

Tsuna turned around and noticed Byakuran who was sitting on the white chair eating marshmallows and smirking at him.

"The name of flower _Tsunayoshi-kun_." Byakuran smiled again.  
"B-Byakuran!" Tsuna shouted.  
"Hmm? What is it Tsunayoshi-kun? Want some marshmallows?" Byakuran asked  
"N-no! I wanna get out!" Tsuna tried to get up but he was chained on the bed from his left leg.  
"W-what is this...?" Tsuna pulled the chains.  
"Ah that. Sorry about that Tsunayoshi-kun, but I didn't want my_ bait_ to run away." Byakuran smirked.  
"B...bait?" Tsuna was shocked and angry at the same time.  
"You're gonna use me as a **bait** to destroy my friends!" Tsuna shouted.

Byakuran laughed and stuffed more marshmallows in his mouth to keep it shut for a while that he could calm down.

"That's right Tsunayoshi-kun but first I wanna have some _fun_." Byakuran smiled and licked his lips. "You have something against it?"

Tsuna was angry and clutched his fists noticing that he had his gloves on.

"What is this? You let me keep these on?" Tsuna looked at his hands.  
"It would be boring if you can't _fight back_." Byakuran smiled.

That was it. Tsuna snapped and his _dying will flame_ and the _X-gloves_ flamed on their own as Tsuna's anger increased.

"Oya. Tsunayoshi-kun there is no need to be_ that angry_ it will take days until they find this place." Byakuran smiled.

Tsuna melted the chains and flew towards Byakuran grapping on the marshmallow bag, he burned it and threw it on the floor.

"You really think that you can _control_ me as you want!" Tsuna yelled.

Byakuran's eyes widened and then he grapped on Tsuna's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Y-you heartless!" Byakuran yelled at Tsuna.  
"Who is the _heartless _one!" Tsuna yelled back.  
"Y-you don't... k-know anything..." Byakuran said with trembling voice.

Tsuna looked at Byakuran's face and noticed that the man was crying. _(Byakuran is... **crying**...?)_ Tsuna thought and calmed down a little but still stayed in his _hyper dying will mode_. Byakuran let go off Tsuna's shirt and fell on his knees sobbing quietly.

"Byaku...ran?" Tsuna said gently.  
"Y-you do...n't k-know anythin...g at all..." Byakuran sobbed.

Tsuna knelt down and _hugged_ Byakuran because he didn't know what to do in this kinf of situtation. Byakuran was confused but still hugged Tsuna back without thinking that they were enemies and cried out with all his heart.

It wasn't too long after Byakuran fell asleep on Tsuna's arms and Tsuna lifted him on the bed. When Tsuna looked at Byakuran's pale skin and white hair without forgetting the tattoo under his left eye he felt that something in him wanted out. _(W-what is this... I fell... **hot**?)_ Tsuna thought and stroked Byakuran's hair._ (It's just too... **hot**.)_ Tsuna tought and finally snapped, he couldn't control himself anymore and pulled off Byakuran's pants and looked at his sleeping enemy's lower part with _lust_ in his gaze. Tsuna touched at Byakuran's cock and slowly started to stroke it.

"Nnh. Ah... haah" Byakuran moaned on his sleep as he felt the pleasure to reach him and he started to get hard.

Tsuna smirked and lowered his head so he could lick Byakuran's erection. Slowly Tsuna licked the tip of Byakura's cock and caused the Millefiore's boss to moan. Tsuna was feeling it too and his pants started to feel painfully against his erection and so he let go of Byakuran's cock so he could unzip his pants. After Tsuna released his erection he get back to suck on Byakuran's cock.

"Ah... S-stop... it AH!" Byakuran moaned when Tsuna teased his erection by rolling his tongue around it before he took it _deep_ in his mouth. Soon Byakuran's body started to tremble violently and he released his load in Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna licked his finger's but it wasn't enough to him. He wanted to see _more_! More of the Byakuran that he didn't know.

Tsuna sucked his fingers covering them with his saliva and placed one finger on Byakuran's hole and pushed it in.

"Ah!" Byakuran shouted and opened his eyes. "Ts...Tsunayoshi-kun?"  
"_Don't worry_ I'll make you feel good." Tsuna said and started to move his finger inside of Byakuran.  
"Ah! T-Tsuna...yoshi-kun what... do you think... your... d-doing?" Byakuran cried out and tried to escape.

Tsuna grapped Byakuran's both hand hand and pushed him down. Byakuran looked scared and tried to shook himself free but then Tsuna entered another finger inside him and Byakuran screamed because of the pain.

"S-stop it... I beg you!" Byakuran screamed.

Tsuna kissed Byakuran and bited his lip which cause it to _bleed_. The blood poured down on Byakuran's chin and dripped on the white sheets.

"S-sto..p it... T-Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran cried.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and turned Byakuran around and lifted his hips.

"T...Tsunayoshi-kun? W-what are you?" Byakuran turned his head back so he could see what Tsuna was going to do but the he felt something big and hard to enter inside him.  
"Iteee! T-Tsunayoshi-kun it _hurts_... S-stop it!" Byakuran cried and clutched the sheets under him.

Tsunayoshi didn't listen what Byakuran said and pulled out and quickly pushed back inside. Tsuna started with fast pace right away causing Byakuran to scream because of the pain.

"I...will _kill_... you... and... your family!" Byakuran cried.  
"I will _stop you_." Tsuna said calmly and started to stroke Byakuran's cock with same rhythm as he pushed inside him.  
"Ah... haah... S-stop I said **_STOP_**!" Byakuran screamed.

Tsuna didn't care that Byakuran's entrance was bleeding and thrusted in deeper and deeper. Soon Byakuran came into Tsuna's hand and soon after Tsuna came inside him. Tsuna pulled up his pants and wiped his hands on the sheets.

"You really think that you can _win _against me." Tsuna said, turned around, brake a window and then flew away.  
"I wasn't even planning to kill you." Byakuran sobbed.

There he was lying, bleeding and sobbing, his empty eyes stared at the walls and he felt so empty inside when he whispered to himself "I _loved _you Tsunayoshi-kun." 

The **End**.

* * *

**A/N:** _HAH_ I have turned into _evil_ and so is Tsuna-san too. Sorry this really is just some_ 'let's kill boredom'_ fic so it is not so good as my other fics. Poor Byakuran-san got **raped**_ [sorry all the fan's of Byakuran]_ Right now I don't think that this will have another chapter but since it ended like this I think that maybe someday I will made another chapter to continue this ^^ Read and Review


End file.
